


Dia's Return

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Futanari, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Snowballing, Squirting, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, body sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kanan and Mari, after waiting for what seemed like forever, reunite with Dia.





	Dia's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Where have I been? I've been working on this, mainly, figuring out exactly what I wanted to do with this particular scene. I missed a few birthdays, haven't written in weeks outside of requests, and all of that, but I feel like with a fic like this it's worth it, in a sense.

“Hey, Mari, is there anything you want to tell Dia before she comes home tomorrow?”

Kanan covered the bottom of her phone, trying to hide the surprise to Dia about how excited Mari was: when Kanan asked, Mari had started screaming in response, overjoyed about her return home. Mari snatched the phone from Kanan and started talking, her eyes wide with happiness.

“Dia-chan! I can’t believe you’re coming home tomorrow! I miss you so much and I can’t wait to see you again!”

“Oh, hi, Mari-san!” Dia spoke through the phone. “I missed you guys too.” Her voice was slightly apprehensive, but it was typical for Dia.

“We’ll get to see you tomorrow, right?” Mari asked, leaning forward in excitement. Between the restlessness of her legs, her pose, and how her words were faster than before, Mari’s excitement was impossible to understate. As she heard Mari cheering into the phone, Kanan sighed: they’ll be seeing Dia tomorrow, and they probably should have something special for her. It had been a year since they had seen her, and she was their best friend.

“Bye!” Mari cooed into the phone. “Kanan-chan will meet you at the train station at 17:00!”

Not necessarily that late of a time, but shouldn’t Mari have asked when she was available to do errands?

“17:00 is okay,” she reassured Mari, who was disconnected from reality and more or less completely fixated on Dia coming home.

Mari hung up.

“So, tomorrow at 17:00?” Kanan asked with a coy grin and raised eyebrow.

“Mhm!” Mari replied, the smile on her face wide.

“Do you think we should get some things for Dia’s return? Maybe some food that she likes or--”

“--intimates?” Mari asked, her voice high-pitched and dripping with scandal.

Not exactly what Kanan had in mind, but maybe intimates would be nice to think about: after all, they were her girlfriends.

“I mean, sure.” Kanan replied, slightly apprehensively. Mari’s grin grew, her eyes closed almost smugly. “I don’t think Dia would mind us wearing brand new intimates in case things end up like that.” And Kanan should have known that things would end up like that: they all had needs.

Mari beckoned Kanan over with a bending finger. Kanan approached her, almost embarrassed to have done so. “So, what’s up?”

“I have a box.” Mari giggled as she reached underneath her bed, pulling out a box that was large enough barely to fit underneath. She didn’t lift it, but rather, she opened the top and Kanan was greeted to a selection of different lingerie: Kanan could have sworn that she had seen some of what Mari had bought in fashion magazines, and had never expected to see in the wild. Grasping onto a circular sticker, she looked at it for a few seconds before looking towards Mari.

“A box of clothes?”

“Intimates, Kanan-chan!” Mari jabbed Kanan’s side with her shoulder. “They cover, sure, but they’re meant more to titillate!” 

Kanan froze. She was supposed to _wear_ these?

Mari reached into the box and pulled out a corset for someone with dimensions closer to Kanan’s than Mari’s. “I might wear this for Dia-chan and really stir her up.”

“You’re really a fan of doing that, aren’t you?” Kanan asked with a chuckle, not having expected an enthusiastic answer from her a few seconds later.

“Of course, Kanan!” She spoke in pure English. “I think Dia would _love_ this!”

There wasn’t anything that Kanan could say in response, only looking at the bundle of clothes in the box. “Is this all clothes?”

Mari shook her head and dug her hand further into the box, pulling out a purple plastic cone. Kanan looked at it with confused, wide eyes.

“Ok, so what is that?” Kanan questioned Mari.

“A toy.”

“A toy?”

Mari reached for the base of the cone and flicked a switch, a hum coming from the object. As she placed it on the ground, near the leg of the bed, Kanan could feel the hum of the toy in her legs. “You’re supposed to squat on it,” Mari cooed, imitating what one would do with it on. “Like this.”

Kanan chuckled, watching Mari ride the toy for a few moments; she lifted her hips from the plastic before too much happened.

“Isn’t it something?”

Kanan nodded, smiling. “I feel like it would be more appropriate if we were to celebrate Dia’s return with things that Dia would want, and not just things Dia would want to see us doing.”

Mari pursed her lips for a moment, taking in Kanan’s suggestion, before nodding. “I see.”

Kanan dug into the box once more, pulling out a red negligee. Looking at it for a few moments, she continued. “But I do think that Dia would really appreciate the outfits you picked out. Shall we see what we’d look best in?”

Mari nodded. “Of course, Kanan-chan!”

* * *

“Have you seen her yet, Kanan?”

“Not quite yet, Mari. She said that her train would be here around 17:00, and she never said that it wasn’t going to be late.”

“But _why_ does it have to be late, Kanan? I want to see her now!”

“Be patient! How’s the sushi coming along?”

“Spectacular!” Mari shouted, in English. “I have all of the rolls that I would need and more, and I’ve freshened up. Everything’s good!”

“Oh, there she is! We’ll talk later, okay, Mari?”

“Yes!” Mari hung up, and Kanan slipped her phone into her purse, happy with seeing a face that she had not seen in about a year or so. No matter how long she had been away, it had seemed like forever.

“Dia-chan! Over here!”

Dia looked around, trying to find the source of her name, before she met gazes with Kanan. Her graceful, yet somewhat sour, demeanor mellowed instantly, her eyes widened with joy at the sight of one of her best friends having found her. Escaping the crowd that left the same train, Dia beelined straight for Kanan, all of her necessary bags in hand.

“Kanan-san!” Dia beamed, extending her arms to embrace Kanan the moment she possibly could. After her embrace, she had expected Mari to come out of nowhere, to tackle her, to embrace her in her own licentious way; when she felt nothing after a few moments, Dia let out a confused hum.

“Where’s Mari-san?”

“She’s cooking food as we speak. She wanted it to be personal, a heart-to-heart gift. She’s really happy that you’re coming home, and I’m really happy too, if you want to know the truth.”

Dia nodded with slight apprehension. This typically meant that Mari was planning something rather spectacular, something which was a bit too over-the-top and would probably end with her blushing in a corner in embarrassment.

“I missed you, Dia-chan. I missed you, and definitely Mari missed you a lot. She was really excited to hear from you, and she even prepared a dinner and a show.”

“A show?” Dia asked, watching as Kanan’s face grew a bit more smug.

“Yes, a dinner and a show. Something from us to you.”

 

Dia brought a hand to her heart, feigning shock. “You didn’t have to do that!”

“I know,” Kanan giggled. “We didn’t have to, but we wanted to.”

“Do you think I’ll enjoy it? I don’t want you to waste money on me if I’m not going to like it.”

“Relax, Dia-chan! Mari and I know that you are going to love this show more than anyone else in the world could possibly love it!”

That calmed Dia’s nerves. Kanan knew her better than probably anyone else, and her words were titillating enough for her, even if she didn’t know what was going to be happening. It didn’t matter much: they were at their house, for all intents and purposes, and the moment she opened the door, she would know what was happening.

At least, that’s what she thought.

* * *

“We’re home!”

“Welcome home, Dia-chan!”

Mari’s voice could be overheard, but she had been in the kitchen, initially hidden from both Dia and Kanan’s gaze. As they walked in further, Kanan smirked and Dia gasped at the display before them both. Mari had been lying on the table, stark naked. Pieces of sushi covered her body, practically sticking to her slightly sweat-glazed form; the whiteness of the rice contrasted well against her creamy skin, with each piece of food sinking slightly into her body, into her fat. Several rolls were scattered against her tummy; one was between her breasts and one on her collarbone; two larger rolls acted as pasties, censoring what was otherwise a perfectly-nude breast. Beneath her navel, an array of rolls made the shape of an arrow down to her freshly-shaved mound, in turn covered by kelp to prevent Dia from having dessert too early.

“M-Mari-san!”

If Mari could, she would have rolled over, but she pressed her shoulders into the table. Dia looked at the rolls dangling on her chest, hoping that with the slight lift of her body which came with looking in Dia’s direction that one would fall.

“Dinner is served, Dia-chan! I made these special, for you!”

Dia stood speechless, any attempts to create words choking in her throat. Part of her wanted to question everything, to go on a rampage: why would Mari greet her so shamelessly after so long? She wasn’t prepared for anything like this: she thought when Kanan told her that Mari was cooking that she was preparing something like Stewshine.

Noting Dia’s trepidation, Kanan walked towards Mari with a chuckle, glancing over towards her shaking, standing friend.

“Come on, Dia-chan! This is for eating, not for watching! She made these for you, and I’m not going to let them go to waste.”

Dia stepped back in shock as she watched Kanan lean into Mari’s breast and take the sushi roll clean off of her, her eyes widened and her brow furrowed. Even after it was clear that Kanan had finished eating her roll of sushi, Kanan’s lips were still attached to Mari’s tit, leaving her moaning. Kanan prodded at her breast, rolled her tongue against it: even if she suckled such that she was completely fixated on that tit, Dia could still see from underneath her cheeks the amount of work she had given to Mari’s breast, poking and prodding at her nipple with a few swirls around as accompaniment.

When Kanan pulled away, a slight nude-pink gloss was around Mari’s pink, erect nipple, glistening with saliva. Kanan swallowed whatever was left of the sushi in her mouth, and beckoned Dia closer with a solitary finger and a coy smirk.

“It’s delicious, Dia-chan. You should try it.”

Dia took a few steps forward, each one seeming to grow smaller. Whatever rationality was left after Kanan’s display tried to override her growing lust and the disbelief that she was about to eat sushi off of Mari’s body (secretly, she had dug her fingernails into her palm and felt pain: she wasn’t dreaming). She had not realized that she had stopped until she felt Kanan pushing her from behind, bringing her to Mari. Dia leaned over, looking into Mari’s eyes.

“Come on, Dia-chan! Don’t be coy.”

“I...”

Dia watched as a beadlet of drool leaked past her lips and fell onto Mari’s belly and heard Kanan chuckling.

“Someone’s a hungry girl, isn’t she?” Kanan nudged Dia’s side.

“Come on, Dia-chan! Eat off me!” Mari cooed.

Dia froze, attempting to collect her bearings. The sight of Mari like this, almost begging for her to ravage her even if it was just for food, was unbearable: she was slightly flushed from Kanan’s onslaught to her breast, with a hand idly squeezing and toying with what Kanan suckled upon.

“I’m waiting...”

Dia planted a hand onto Mari’s shoulder and leaned in, her chin pressing into the cleft between her breasts, her lips barely grazing at one of the rolls on her collarbone.

“Mari-san... some things don’t change, do they?”

“No!” Mari exclaimed loudly, and in English, no less.

“Then tell me what you want,” Dia spoke, in a low, husky voice, her breath grazing against Mari’s collar and up her neck, leaving her shuddering. Mari pressed her thighs together, a roll falling from her hip and between her thighs.

“I--I want you to eat the sushi off my body and leave me naked! I want you to strip me naked in front of Kanan-chan! Please, Dia-san!”

Dia dived for the piece that she had been teasing Mari with, her teeth sinking into the snack as her lips pressed onto Mari’s skin. Her tongue pushed the roll of sushi aside to lap at the skin that was behind it. Mari’s whines enticed her to press rougher; she had felt Mari’s heartbeat against her chin, slowly speeding up as she darted her tongue across the spot, licking it absolutely clean of not only any sushi excess, but of her sweat as well. She pulled away from the mark, bright pink in color, and accentuated her mark on Mari by biting into the reddened area, which caused Mari to let out a high-pitched scream of pleasure.

Mari’s hips pressed into the table, eager to start rolling, but she had not wanted to ruin the arrow that led towards the kelp and a piece of sushi. In response, Dia dug her fingers into Mari’s ass, squeezing at the flesh as it pooled between her fingertips.

“So good...” Mari huffed, looking down at Dia as she planted kisses down her chest and circled around the sushi between her breasts with her tongue; her eyes were watering, her body aflame from Dia’s tongue. Even if she licked at a place which didn’t normally turn her on, she would be a quivering mess; and where she was now was no exception: she wanted Dia to lick her everywhere.

Dia pulled away from between Mari’s breasts with a roll between her teeth, quickly downing it in two gulps before eyeing her next target: the counterpart to the one that Kanan ate, the edible censor for her breast. Her areola was like a plate for the roll, rimming it with a small circle of light pink. Mari had taken note of Dia’s next choice and let out a coo.

“Dia-chan! You’ll _love_ that roll more than any other!”

Dia leaned forward, her mouth open such that she could take the roll between her lips and press her mouth against Mari’s breast. Dia pushed the roll aside: as much as the food was good, in this particular case the sushi was not what she had particularly wanted, but rather her plate. She wanted to hear her reactions to her tongue pressing into her breast, to hear her whines as her tongue wettened her areola. Whines which Mari gave immediately, filling the room with her enjoyment. She wanted Dia to take that breast as her own, far and beyond what she had been doing already.

“Dia-chan! Don’t stop!”

Dia pulled away for one moment, her fingers immediately finding purchase on the area her mouth had worked on. She needed to chew the sushi, to swallow it, to get it out of her mouth: she wanted all of her mouth to be able to work further on her breast. As she swallowed, she looked to Mari, and to make it up for her, leaned for her lips and pecked her.

“I’m sorry about that. I needed to finish something before getting to you.”

Mari giggled, taking a roll from off of her hip and bringing it to Dia’s lips.

“That’s for later, Dia-chan! Now say aah!”

Mari pressed the roll into Dia’s closed lips.

“Aah!”

“Mari-san,” Dia muttered, bringing her hands to Mari’s hips, descending to her lower torso. Eyeballing the collection of rolls leading down to a dampened piece of kelp covering a crotch which was, even underneath its censor, pink with arousal, Dia lowered herself and grasped a roll between her teeth, letting the taste of sushi meld with the taste of Mari’s sweat and the slight scent of the damp kelp. And after the first, Dia took a second, and a third, and a fourth, and eventually all of the rolls were taken from off of her body, with a few bits of rice clinging still to her bald pubic area.

“Dia-chan!” Kanan commented, walking over to Mari with a smile. “You’re usually one to clean your plate, but there are a few pieces of rice that you seemed to have missed.” It was obvious, with the white rice contrasting against slightly-tanned skin.

“Well, I feel like it would be a bit too shameless for me to eat that rice. And, with all things concerned, I’m not hungry anymore and I’m not interested in eating more sushi off of Mari.”

Dia started scratching at the corner of her mouth, her fingertip grazing at her beauty mark.

“Some things don’t change, Dia-chan! But if that’s truly what you think, then I’ll finish things off.”

Kanan leaned in and pressed her lips against Mari’s pubic area, licking and smooching at the skin; the sound of Kanan’s kisses was undermined by the sounds of Mari’s loud, lewd moans, her hips wiggling dangerously against Kanan’s lips. Dia watched as Mari’s gut clenched and her shoulderblades rose from the table; she watched as Mari reached for Kanan’s shoulders, or even more blatantly her ponytail--a sole handle for her to grasp to keep Kanan there, all while punctuated by the sounds of laughs and moans coupled with licentious inhales. The kelp which once covered Mari’s groin had grown saturated, the pink folds underneath peeking slightly as the kelp slipped off Mari’s body. Dia wished to take in more of Mari’s glistening pussy, but Kanan turned around, her head outright obscuring the sight which she wished to behold.

“Dia-chan! You’ll be seeing more of that a bit later! Come with me!” Kanan grasped onto Dia’s wrist and tugged her away from the kitchen and away from Mari; the sight of her peeling off the kelp had been the last thing she had seen before being whisked away into what was once their room.

“What happened to our room?”

“We decided to repurpose it for a bit of a show. We really missed you, Dia, I hope you know that,” Kanan commented, brushing a hand down to Dia’s crotch, feeling something slightly hardened underneath her clothes.

“And you wish to show how much you missed me with a _striptease?_ ”

Dia had all reason to assume that: usually, their bed was in the center of the room and instead it was relegated to the side, up against the wall; the wall opposite had a makeshift stage which, at the very least, looked stable. The centerpiece of the stage was a large pole, which shot up and practically touched the ceiling. The room was made perfect for a night of exotic dancing. 

Dia waited for her question to be answered, her foot tapping against the floor as Kanan flushed, desperate to avoid her question.

“We thought that you would appreciate it.”

Flustered, Dia sat down; she could have lied about how much she would have hated watching such licentious actions, all for a finger curious to press against her beauty mark to ruin the illusion of her lie. Keeping silent was undoubtedly the better option. Kanan smiled; at the very least, Dia didn’t decide to run away. If she didn’t want it, then why would she stay in when the door was open behind her?

“Give us a few minutes, okay, Dia? We need to prepare and get dressed!”

And Kanan shut the door behind her, leaving Dia to wait almost awkwardly while waiting for Kanan and Mari to get dressed and to prepare themselves for their dance. Thoughts rushed through Dia’s head about what they could have possibly been doing: the most vivid of which had been enough for her to grow uncomfortable in her pants. Images of Kanan swinging around the pole, her hips swaying sultrily in a dimmed bedroom, her body glistening due to the light sweat of an intense workout: the sight of her bare breasts bouncing with each action, breasts which, with the hand not used to grasp onto the pole, felt herself up, mixing wanton breaths with the sound of Kanan calling her name; Images of Mari directly in front of her, having full disregard of performance etiquette, bent over and facing away from her, her full ass dangerously close to her face as she wiggled out of a purple thong, giving her the view which she had wished for ever since she noted that the kelp was starting to fall off her body the moment Kanan started kissing at her lower torso when she was a plate of body sushi; Dia’s mouth watered, her cock evident in her pants and overstressing the fabric. The preparations were nightmarish on her own, and the more time she spent, the more vivid the images became: the more she could smell the incoming sex, the more she could hear Mari’s giggles and Kanan’s moans, the more she could feel the heat of Mari’s ass radiating against her face; the more she could feel both Kanan and Mari eyeing down her cock, wondering who would be first to give in and pamper it much like they had pampered her with a sushi dinner.

Before Dia could tug off her pants to get a bit more comfy, the door had opened behind her, and in came two dancers who had sent her libido into overdrive. And as Kanan and Mari walked in, Dia knew that things were going to get better.

It was evident that Kanan and Mari had gone for costumes meant to create the illusion of an angel and a devil. Kanan had been dressed, appropriately, as an angel: the centerpiece of her outfit was a white, glittery negligee topped with a demibra matching in color, with the slightest hint of areola daring to peek out of fabric with the translucency of a slightly-damp t-shirt. Below the breast, the negligee tinted her musculature white, something which Kanan had hidden to Dia for the entire day until that moment. A pair of low-cut panties finished the outfit, low enough to reveal a slightly visible strip of dark blue which led down to the beginning of her slit, her clit in her panties trying to pop out.

Mari’s outfit, appropriately as the devil in this performance, was somehow more lewd. Mari’s top had not the kindness of showing off the entirety of her torso to Dia; rather, as she walked in and her back was turned to her, she could see that her back poured out of the cracks in the lace that held together a black corset a size too small for her. Instead of wearing a bra, Mari had gone with a pair of pasties, censoring herself much like she had censored herself with the sushi. She could see that the corset hugged too tightly, almost as if her corset had indented her torso. And, almost in mockery, a black g-string had covered her crotch, showing off that between her legs, her pussy was pinked with arousal and she could, in the light, see that her juices coated her inner thighs. Even if she had seen Mari practically naked a few moments ago, the sight of her body fighting the clothes that it had been squeezed into was oddly erotic.

Kanan stepped over to Dia and bent over, her bra desperate to keep her breasts inside.

“Do you like what you see, Dia-chan?”

Dia was speechless. When she tried to speak, nothing had came out. She wanted to tear off Kanan’s outfit and fuck her right then and there, but she had to mind her manners: Kanan did say that she was going to get a dinner and a show, after all.

Dia, instead, nodded. She did like what she saw.

“Well, you’ll love what’s coming next!”

Kanan walked away from Dia and towards the pole, making sure to give a bit more sway into her hips than usual. As Kanan walked towards the stage, Dia turned her attention towards the stage as well, seeing that Mari had been stretching before her performance: she was standing next to the pole, with her legs parallel to the pole in a standing split, with the pole obscuring her nethers. Dia huffed at the sight, especially as Mari put her foot down.

“We have a performance that we know you will love, Dia-chan!” Mari cooed, moving towards the edge of the stage. Sitting down at the edge of the stage, she immediately discarded one of her pasties and threw it at Dia, where it ended up on her lap. She didn’t notice: she had been too busy looking at Mari’s newly-exposed breast. As she turned around and returned to the stage, Dia’s focus returned to the stage proper, where Kanan and Mari had taken their positions on opposite sides of the stage.

“We hope you enjoy!” Kanan and Mari spoke in unison towards Dia before looking towards one another, giggling as if hiding a secret. Mari motioned beyond Kanan, who turned around and bent over, her underwear leaving little to the imagination: a noticeable splotch of her panties was damp, translucent and clinging to Kanan’s slick mound. Dia shifted in her seat, trying once more to get comfortable.

Dia didn’t know exactly what the music that started playing was, her body practically throbbing with the heavy, thumping bass which filled the room. It was completely foreign to her; even the lyrics she couldn’t understand; English pejoratives filled Dia’s ears (and, considering the uneven, unstable rhythms and foul vernacular, she didn’t mind) and the sight of Kanan and Mari heading towards the pole in unison, sashaying in rhythm with the music. Dia leaned forward, not caring about the amount of pressure in her pants: she was completely interested in this performance.

Kanan and Mari grasped onto the pole for a moment and, looking towards Dia for a moment to ensure they had her rapt attention, forgoed their dance and looked towards one another, Mari sticking out her tongue playfully. Kanan leaned in and stuck out her own in kind, wrapping her tongue around Mari’s before pressing her lips against hers; in their kiss, there was not much suction, with the corners of their mouths creating a window for Dia to see their tongues tangling around one another. Their eyes darted from one another to Dia, and back to one another; if their faces weren’t connected by the tongue, both of them would have smirked at the sight of seeing Dia--proud, mature Kurosawa Dia--flushing red with her pants practically bursting at the seams.

Pulling away from the kiss, Mari winked to Kanan and squatted down, almost as if trying to hide herself for Kanan to present her abilities on the pole. While Mari was down, Kanan threw herself around the pole, her grip tight enough to ensure she wouldn’t slip off and crash into the audience but loose enough for her to be able to spin fluently. Dia could see, depending on the moment, any of Kanan’s muscles tightening, her abs in particular clenching as she orbited the pole; the layer of sweat which had slowly formed on Kanan’s skin, too, was becoming much more visible, leaving her practically glistening.

After a few spins, Mari stood up with a devious grin; Kanan slowed down her spinning, her feet eventually finding the ground. Slowly sashaying around the pole, Mari followed a bit behind her, her walking speed just a bit faster than Kanan’s such that after a few seconds, Mari was directly behind Kanan, her hands slipping underneath that negligee of hers and pressing her palms into her muscular abdomen.

“My, my, Kanan,” Mari spoke, in English.

Kanan looked back to her, and pressed her hips back into Mari’s. “Hmm?”

While one hand moved down towards Kanan’s panties, Mari felt Kanan up with her other hand. “You’ve gotten so _big_ since Dia left.” It had not mattered that Kanan had not grown at all; the teasing hand pressed her breast up just enough for her tit to spill out of her bra, her now-exposed nipple pink and erect. “You can’t even fit in your bras now.”

“Mari,” Kanan cooed as she looked back to her with a raised eyebrow, biting her lip as she felt Mari playing with her nipple. Mari’s other hand almost dipped into her panties, feeling the slight roll of Kanan’s hips in response to her touches.

“Yes?” Mari asked, her lips pursed slightly.

Kanan’s hands were free, and Mari’s were not; she grabbed onto the sole pasty on her body and peeled it off of her, both of Mari’s tits re-exposed to Dia.

Dia pressed her feet into the floor while her hands concealed the bulge in her pants, her button undone to give herself a bit of breathing room down there. Hopefully, neither party would care that she had freed her dick from uncomfortably tight confines, and even if either did, she was obscuring herself well enough for anyone to notice. Her panty-clad tip brushed against her palm, feeling her dick harden to full mast, and she let out a soft whimper as she felt her cock pulsing against her. It had been forever since she had been stimulated like this, with Mari and Kanan teasing one another right in front of her and the pheromone cocktail radiating from the stage filling her nose. And, even if she was being discrete for the sake of maintaining a scrap of decency, she hoped that one of them would notice her arousal straining her clothes almost painfully.

Mari had.

Instead of using a pole, Mari orbited around Kanan, her palm sliding around her form and, when she crossed her butt, spanked her, facing away from Dia. Turning her head to look over to Dia, Mari undulated her hips, her butt jiggling a few footsteps’ distance away from Dia’s hands, hands which wanted to squeeze, spank, bite; she wanted to make that ass her own. And when Kanan saw what Mari was doing and joined in, Dia had started drooling; muscular and fit against soft and squishy, Dia’s eyes were completely fixated on the pair of asses wiggling directly in front of her. Under the music, she could tell that Mari and Kanan were talking to one another, but she couldn’t decipher any of what they were talking about, bar the occasional giggle from Kanan and Mari screaming, “Oh!”

Their idea was absolutely fantastic to them, and Dia didn’t have any idea what she had in store.

Both Kanan and Mari turned around and sashayed towards Dia, Kanan’s covered nipple peeking out of the fabric of her demibra even as she sat in Dia’s lap and Kanan’s breasts were in her face. As Dia gripped onto the bra with her teeth to tug it down and release her pink bud atop her breast, she felt something warm, heavy, and very affectionate pressing against her back, hands grasping onto her breasts; even though she had not realized it, a squeeze to her tit was enough to cause a heated whimper to pass through her lips.

Dia released Kanan’s bra, and before she could take a tit into her mouth, Kanan turned around in her lap, pressing her ass into Dia’s crotch--she had felt the undone button and the fabric of her panties rubbing against her ass.

“Mari-chan, Dia’s _really_ eager to see us!” Mari eagerly looked over Dia’s shoulder, down her torso, and at the bulge mostly smothered by Kanan’s butt. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dia’s erect cock, trying her best not to drool over what she had saw.

“She really is eager, Kanan!”

Kanan started rocking her hips against Dia’s bulge, feeling the fabric of Dia’s panties straining to contain her dick until it became too much; Dia’s dick sprung out of its confines, precum dribbling from the tip and onto her crotch. As she felt it being released from the panties which once restrained it, Kanan whimpered, only the thin layer of her panties separating her clit from Dia’s tip as she ground upon her. Dia, in turn, had bit her lip, almost drawing blood as she refrained from letting out any noises. Kanan was playing both herself and Dia like a fiddle.

All of this unfolded right in front of Mari’s eyes, watching eagerly as the sounds of Kanan’s grinding grew wetter. Her eyes grew wider at the sight of Dia’s cock twitching underneath Kanan’s ass, a hand not-so-subtly slipping behind Dia’s back and into Mari’s panties, pressing her fingers into her engorged clit.

“Kanan-chan,” Mari whined, “are you going to share?” She asked, referring to Dia’s dick, hidden from her sight by Kanan’s lower torso. Kanan stopped grinding, her ass pressing primarily against Dia’s balls as she thought Mari’s question over. It didn’t take Kanan long for her to slide off of her, and she found her place besides the bed on her knees, looking over the shaft that she and Mari (who had slipped down to the side of the bed besides Kanan) had missed for so long.

“Care to do the honors, Mari-chan?”

“No, no!” Mari yelled out, before explaining herself in Japanese. “I couldn’t just take the first taste of her in forever from you, Kanan!” As she explained herself, she had lowered herself such that her lips were at the same level as Dia’s balls, still obscured by her panties. “But,” Mari cooed, grasping onto the waistband of those pesky panties before yanking them down to Dia’s knees; her erect cock, completely free of its cloth prison now, pointed directly at Kanan almost instantly.

“I’ll take those honors,” Mari giggled as she leaned in and pressed her tongue against Dia’s sack, watching as the skin tightened against her balls as she did so; her dick had grown heated from all the time that she had been in college, without either Kanan or Mari to help her, and her balls definitely showed that, being quite a bit bigger than before.

“Or, if you really want, we can take turns and see how far down we can go on her, for old times’ sake.”

Kanan sighed. She knew who was going to win that contest, but as Mari said, it would be, “for old time’s sake.” Knowing how much Dia had loved feeling the contrast between herself and Mari, Kanan leaned in and lapped at Dia’s tip, preparing it for when (or, more appropriately, if) she could lodge Dia’s dick into her throat. Feeling Dia’s hips attempting to push forward, Kanan and Mari both pressed backward, somehow overpowering the primeval urges which went through their dominant, often-animistic girlfriend.

“She’s _really_ eager, Kanan-chan. Do your best!”

Kanan gulped, the taste of Dia’s precum on her tongue. After a bit of bracing herself, Kanan opened her mouth and took Dia’s shaft into her mouth, her tongue rubbing against the bottom of her dick as she guided her into the back of her mouth and to her throat. Kanan coughed against it as it pressed against the entrance to her throat, and Mari could see a bit of saliva leaking from the corner of her mouth, both from Kanan practically being choked out and by how delicious she thought it tasted. To help, Mari brought a hand to the back of Kanan’s head, pushing her down.

“Relax, Kanan-chan! If you relax your throat, you might be able to take her all in!”

Kanan thought less about her gagging and after a few seconds had passed Mari felt movement forward; as soon as she knew that the tip had been pushed into her tight, tiny throat, Mari pushed her forward until her nose pressed against Dia’s pubic bone, practically choking on her cock. Dia’s eyes were wide, impressed that Kanan had been able to down her entire dick. Her throat massaged her tip while her tongue pressed fervently against the base of her shaft and even rubbed against her sack.

“Kanan-chan, you look so cute with Dia’s cock in your mouth!” Mari cooed, grasping onto one of Dia’s hands to bring it to Kanan’s ponytail. “I’ll stick to your balls for now, Dia-chan, but you’re free to use my throat whenever you’d like.”

And with a wink, Mari returned to Kanan’s sack, her lips wrapping around one of her engorged balls, practically blue from lack of stimulation. Mari had not minded that she changed her plans last-minute: Dia’s balls were just as exciting as her shaft.

“They’re so big, Dia-chan!”

All Dia could do was let out a guttural moan, pushing and pulling Kanan on her dick at a rapid rate, pushing her as far as her mouth would allow her to go. Dia thrusted her hips, each thrust into Kanan threatening to penetrate her throat like before, accompanied with a gurgled gag. Kanan’s hands grasped onto Dia’s thighs for a bit of leverage, not so much for keeping some appropriate distance from her, but to keep her balance as Dia made Kanan’s mouth and throat her own. 

Mari pulled away from the ball that she had suckled upon, watching as Dia practically throat-fucked Kanan. “You’re being really rough with her! It’s so cute! Do you think she minds?”

Kanan pulled a hand away from Dia’s thigh and gave her a thumbs-up. Typically, the roughness that Dia exhibited was a bit much for her, but she didn’t mind; just as long as the taste of Dia’s cock was prominent on her tongue tonight, it didn’t matter. She missed Dia, and everything about her, even her animistic roughness. And after seeing that Kanan was fine with this, Mari returned to her balls and base, pressing wet kisses against the skin as opposed to sucking on her balls; there was plenty of room that Kanan wasn’t quite able to get at, and Mari was there to make sure that everything was taken into account for, especially as she felt Dia’s dick pulsing: all of Dia’s first load would find its way into Kanan’s mouth.

“Kanan, Mari, I think I’m going to--”

Dia’s words were cut short as Kanan pulled away, Dia’s grip having grown looser as she was nearing her climax. Her hands took the place of her mouth, grasping tightly around her shaft as she jerked her off, her wrists circulating quickly and at slightly different speeds. At the sight, Mari pulled away from the base of Dia’s cock and opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking in both of Dia’s balls in her mouth, wishing to feel her pulsing in her mouth--she believed she could feel her seed rushing out of her balls as Dia came, splattering Kanan with her cum: her negligee, tits, neck, face, and hair had all been stained by Dia’s cum as it spurted out of her. Kanan flinched slightly, the hot, sticky liquid a surprise to her, and as Mari pulled away, she grinned at the sight of Kanan’s body smattered with cum. She moved away from the base of Dia’s cock and towards the tip, suckling any of the remnants from her tip. Mari’s eyes widened as the taste of Dia’s cum was on her tongue. As she pulled away, she let out a single word.

“Delicious!”

After a few moments of grinning at Dia, almost thankful to have tasted her cum, she looked to Kanan with a coy smirk. “And it looks like _you_ need to be cleaned off, Kanan-chan...” Her voice was husky and low, and before Kanan could respond, Mari’s tongue was heavy against Kanan’s neck, drawling up slowly and licentiously. Kanan, in a mix of shock and lust, could only let out a moan at Mari’s actions, feeling the tidbits of cum that ended up on her neck replaced with a broad stroke of saliva. Multiple licks had followed on her upper torso, taking in as much of Dia’s cum as she could possibly take; and whenever a drip of Dia’s cum fell from Kanan’s jawling and onto her breast, Mari would take that as well.

“Mari-chan,” Kanan huffed, her face completely red: the whole night, she had been starved of touch, bar the few seconds of grinding on Dia’s dick, and Mari’s tongue was enough to ignite the lust which had been building up inside of her. And as Mari had finished up with licking at Kanan’s jawline, cleaning her practically clean of Dia’s cum from her face, Kanan grasped onto the back of Mari’s head and pulled her in for a succulent kiss, wishing to taste not only Mari’s lips, but Dia’s cum; not once did she hear the sound of Mari swallowing.

Mari pulled away, giggling at Kanan’s eagerness.

“Not like that, Kanan-chan! Here, here! Like this!” Mari raised her head a few centimeters over Kanan’s and looked down to her, waiting for Kanan to tilt her head a few degrees. When she found it appropriate, Mari opened her mouth, her cum leaking from out of her mouth and directly into Kanan’s, letting Dia see not only the amount that she had cleaned off of Kanan, but letting her know just how much her cum had turned both of them on; if the swapping didn’t show, then the heated moans Kanan and Mari gave as they swapped saliva and cum would have. After giving Kanan all of Dia’s cum, a series of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses followed, with hints of seed leaking out from the corners of their mouths as their tongues tangled visibly. Mari sometimes darted her eyes towards Dia’s cock, seeing what her reaction to this sight truly was, and she gasped as she saw that it was almost completely hard.

Mari tried her best to split the semen between the two of them as evenly as she could before looking over to Dia. She pulled away from Kanan and turned to Dia with an open mouth, full of her seed. Kanan followed, and in tandem, they swallowed, making sure to open their mouths afterward to show that they did.

That was enough to get Dia hard again.

Mari turned to Kanan once more, grabbing her negligee and pulling upward, Kanan’s arms rising such that Mari could, in one motion, pull it off of her and shuck it aside, her bare body completely uncovered. Giving her one final kiss and a pat to the butt, Mari motioned Kanan towards Dia, and she stood up, giving Dia a gentle push to her shoulder. Dia gave, topping onto the bed as Kanan sat down on it.

Kanan crawled towards Dia’s face and straddled her, her panties outright soaked in her juices and exposing her pink mound. Even then, Kanan had pulled it aside and hovered over Dia’s face for a few moments, the stench of her sex filling the air and wafting immediately into Dia’s nose, her eyes and mouth both starting to water at how delicious she smelled.

And as Dia grasped onto Kanan’s hips and pulled her towards her face such that she could eat her out, Dia felt something warm and fleshy around her cock, the culprit quickly spoiled to her.

“Your cock feels so good between my tits, Dia-chan!”

Dia shuddered slightly, her dick twitching between her breasts as she slowly pumped her shaft with them; it had been doubly so when she felt someone mildly warm dribbling onto the tip: it wasn’t necessarily spit, and Mari was eager to tell her what she was feeling.

“I know how much this lubricant seems to stimulate you, Dia-chan, and I want you to enjoy this as much as possible!”

Mari’s playfulness caused Dia’s eyes to widen, and before she knew it her dick started to tingle just a bit more, her cock practically radiating with warmth as she let out a moan into Kanan’s pussy.

Dia stuck her tongue into Kanan’s folds, a heated breath leaking from her lips. Her hips, in turn, pressed downward, against Dia’s face and the bed; the hands which originally pulled her down were more for grip as Kanan started riding her face, Kanan’s juices falling directly into Dia’s mouth.

“Dia-chan!” Kanan moaned, Dia taking the initiative to lap down her folds and press her tongue against her clit. Kanan rolled her hips, desperate to have Dia’s tongue rubbing against her pulsing bud even when Kanan felt the slippery muscle moving against her.

And before Dia could establish a rhythm between her titfuck and her face being sat on, she felt something very warm and soft wrapping around the head of her cock, with something warm and slippery rolling around her tip, coating it in a mixture of saliva, the lubricant, and as it started to dribble out for a second time her precum. Dia bit down on whatever she could to keep herself quiet, her judgment too hazed to realize that she had bitten down on Kanan’s clit until she heard her let out a gasp. Dia’s immediate reaction was to lick all over the sick, abused bud, trying to feel if she had accidentally left a bite mark on her most sensitive area; she felt relieved to feel that she had been as smooth as usual, with minimal indenting on her clit.

“Right there! Right there! Dia-chan, keep going!” Kanan let out a flurry of words, each one slurred into the next. Mari could see Kanan’s abs flexing as she came close to her orgasm, pulling her lips away from her tip such that she could let out words of encouragement to Dia.

“She’s so close to cumming, Dia-chan! I wonder if she’s gonna squirt all over you!”

Dia kept lapping at Kanan’s clit, her tongue rolling the bud around as she felt Mari’s lips once more wrap around her cock, moaning all over it and sending shivers from her tip to the base and up her spine, almost as if she was trying to break Dia’s concentration from Kanan’s pussy. Mari pushed herself further down until there was no amount of dick visible between her tits and her lips, her moans and slobbers working to bring Dia closer to orgasm: she had felt another spurt of precum leaking from her tip and onto the back of her tongue and throat.

But Dia had kept her composure with her tongue against Kanan’s clit, and she earned her reward for doing so. Dia pulled her tongue away from her bud the moment she knew that Kanan was cumming, and she brought her lips to her entrance, pulsing against itself; even if there was nothing inside of her, she still was trying to milk whatever was inside of her. And as she did, her cum leaked out of her, which Dia had immediately cleaned up. It was nectar to her, something that she craved, and to finally have tasted Kanan again, to have made her cum for the first time in so long, brought a warmth that rivaled the fluids she had been drinking in her heart. Dia released Kanan’s hips as she rolled off of her, a bit of her cum leaking from her still as she gave her clit a final rub-down.

“Mari, you should definitely let her eat you out...” Kanan puffed, taking a few seconds as a breather. Even with her athletic background, riding Dia was draining for her.

Mari pulled off of Dia’s tip and unwrapped her tits from her shaft, giggling at the prospect. “Hmm... As much as I would like that, I think I know something that Dia-chan would like quite a bit more.”

Mari stood up just to sit on the bed, and she straddled Dia, her panty-clad pussy rubbing against Dia’s cock. Lifting her hips to align herself with the dick she had brought considerable life into, Kanan grasped onto the excuse for panties that she was wearing and yanked them off of her. Kanan also grabbed onto the lace that held her corset together, and slowly unraveled it until it fell off of her body: her torso was finally able to breathe, her curvaceous body set free.

Grasping onto Dia’s shaft, she brought her tip to her entrance, just enough to feel herself parting, starting to give way to Dia’s dick. “I think Dia-chan would like my pussy around her dick over on her face.”  
Mari lowered her hips, her mouth opening up dumbly as she was spread wide open by Dia’s dick, and she lowered herself until she was completely full of her and her ass jiggled against her balls. Dia shivered as Mari lowered herself, her pussy soft and inhumanly tight around her. She grabbed onto Dia’s shoulders and leaned forward, bringing herself closer to Dia as she started thrusting her hips, Dia’s cock slipping in and out of her walls. The sound of Mari’s hips smacking against Dia’s had filled the room, along with high-pitched whimpers and moans.

“Dia-chan, you’re so big!” Mari whimpered before pressing her lips against Dia’s, muffling a moan into her. Pushing into her mouth with her tongue, she licked Dia’s tongue, letting out another coo into her lips: the taste of Kanan’s cum still lingered in her mouth.

“Isn’t she, though?” Kanan asked; looking down, she saw that Kanan had, while she was focused on Mari, slipped off of the bed and was between her own legs, looking amusedly at the scene between her and Mari. Grasping onto Dia’s balls, she silently weighed them in her palm, feeling them twitching slightly.

“I was getting bored up there and wanted to have a bit of fun,” Kanan reasoned, knowing that Dia would have asked her why she was down there if she didn’t. And, even if it was nowhere as fun as riding Dia’s cock, watching Mari’s slick pussy coating Dia’s cock in a glistening layer of her cum was fun for her, her mound grinding against the floor as she pressed the underside of Dia’s dick in kisses, particularly at any area that Mari didn’t have inside of her. She could feel Dia twitching from each kiss, giggling before she moved towards Dia’s sack and took as much of it as she could into her mouth, able to take in both of her balls with a mumble.

“Kanan-san!” Dia grunted, her entire lower body on fire between having her shaft squeezed by Mari’s soft pussy and Kanan’s lips having taken her balls prisoner. Her hips twitched as Mari rode her dick, adding more force to each collision between their hips and establishing another rhythm between them; it was a harsh enough rock to get Mari moaning from being fucked rougher but a soft enough rock for Kanan to maintain her grip on her balls. She knew that she could have came at any moment, and she didn’t want to; she wanted to make sure that before this night was over Mari and Kanan both were pleased before she filled them up.

She had been so engaged in making herself not cum that she had forgotten that Mari--large, exotic Mari--had been riding her dick, and she was speeding up her thrusts, spearing Dia into herself and against whom she thrusted so hard that she forgot that Kanan was sucking at her balls.

“Dia-chan! Harder!” Mari whimpered, Kanan’s hand returning to Dia’s balls to give her a soft squeeze.

“Come on, Dia!” Kanan encouraged before using her free hand to swat at Mari’s ass, each spank retaining a prominent, red, hand-shaped mark on her. Each one left Mari screaming, her words starting to slur as her body grew hotter: Mari was teetering on the edge of orgasm, ready to explode all over Dia.

Mari pulled away from Dia, her hand quickly finding purchase against her clit, as pink and swollen as Dia’s tip. Rubbing as fast as she could, she let out a frenzy of heated moans, a stream of her juices leaking from her entrance and squirting all over Dia’s cock, forming a few puddles between her thighs and staining the bedsheets. “I’m cumming!” Mari screamed as she did so, Kanan looking on in excitement as she sprayed Dia; it had been forever since she had seen Mari squirting that hard. As Mari’s squirting eased up a bit, Kanan grasped onto Dia’s cum-covered shaft, rubbing it into her.

“I missed you so much,” Mari whimpered, sticking three fingers into herself to spread her open like Dia’s cock had. Mari leaned in and pressed kisses into Dia’s crotch, cleaning herself off of her shaft and hips. Kanan followed, slurping up any residue she could find around Dia’s cock: at her hips, between her thighs, adjacent to her shaft. Dia bit her tongue, trying her best not to release all over both of them, as hot as it would be to watch them clean her cum off of each other. With a few pats of their lips, Kanan and Mari signified that they were done cleaning off her cock.

“Is she really that much better?”

“She feels so much bigger, Kanan-chan!”

“If you say so,” Kanan commented as she straddled Dia’s lap, her pussy grinding against Dia’s dick; she shuddered at the feeling of how big and hard she was. Her clit buzzed against it, and she could feel some of her heat leaking out of her tight hole, dribbling all over her shaft.

Kanan lifted her hands and rolled off of Dia’s body, giggling as she looked away from Dia and rolled onto her hands and knees.

“I’m surprised that Mari didn’t want to do doggy, so I guess I get to do it for you, huh?” Kanan asked, wiggling her hips tantalizingly; the slight jiggle of Kanan’s muscular ass was enough for Dia to pick herself up from off the bed, and towards Kanan, on her knees and lining her tip up with Kanan’s entrance. Kanan eased her hips back as she felt Dia starting to spread her, her walls squeezing against Dia’s dick as she filled her entirely; if there was another centimeter of dick for Kanan to squeeze in, she would be in pain.

“So good,” Kanan lamely whimpered; as much as her sporty background had prepared her for anything, something as large penetrating into her had felt like something she never expected to feel. As she felt Dia grasping onto her hips, she let out a sigh, letting her body go slightly limp and allowing Dia to be fully in control. As her balls dangled against her clit, Kanan rolled her hips, trying to apply pressure onto her buzzing nub.

“Isn’t she, though, Kanan?” Mari rolled onto the bed directly in front of Kanan, her legs splayed invitingly. Kanan leaned in and pressed her lips against Mari’s mound, listening to her whimpers as she gave butterfly kisses to her pink, pulsing pussy. Her tongue pressed into her clit, rubbing down her engorged nub; Mari’s legs squeezed around Kanan’s head, shouting various obscenities. 

“Ah, Kanan-chan!”

Mari grasped onto her own breasts while Dia reached under Kanan to fondle one of hers, squeezing her ample mound; with each squeeze to her breast Dia could feel Kanan’s pussy squeezing her in kind, the buildup inside of her having gone on for far too long. Dia’s hips’ motion against Kanan eagerly bouncing her ass against Dia ruthlessly fucking her had left Kanan speechless, her eyes watering in lusty appreciation.

It had been forever since she had been fucked like this, and she had missed it dearly: legs around her face pushing her down to be smothered in Mari’s juicy pussy and a hand on her hips making sure she could take Dia’s rough pushes inside of her, Kanan was in paradise.

Mari was in paradise as well.

Dia, too, was in paradise, her dick practically unable to take any much more of Kanan squeezing her like this. A beadlet of precum leaked from her tip and smeared Kanan’s walls, lubricating them just a bit more; Dia sped up inside of Kanan, her tip spearing further into Kanan’s pussy while her balls smacked against her clit roughly, enough to leave Kanan a moaning mess into Mari’s pussy.

Mari, as well, was whimpering, her thumbs rolling her nipples as her fingers dug into the skin of her breasts: her hips rolled against Kanan’s face, feeling herself growing closer to her peak, ready to douse Kanan in her juices like what she did with Dia’s dick only minutes before.

Kanan suckled upon Mari’s entrance, trying to bring her closer to the edge of orgasm by pushing a slight bit of her tongue inside of her--it took everything to push inside of her, and Mari’s pussy was squeezing like a vice around her tongue when she did, trying to push her back out. Her pussy was as wet, pink, and raw as Kanan’s tongue digging into her, leaving Mari a heavily-panting, lewd mess.

“Kanan-chan, just a bit more!” Mari whined, pushing Kanan even closer into her pussy by a hand in her hair. At the same time, Dia’s thrusts have grown infinitely rougher, the harsh clapping of her balls against her clit had left Kanan light-headed, splotches of white starting to invade her vision.

She couldn’t handle it. Kanan pushed her hips against Dia’s and rolled her hips wildly as she started to squeeze against her dick, trying her best to milk every drop of cum she could from out of Dia’s hyper-sensitive cock: she felt it starting to pulse inside of her as a torrent of her cum leaked into her and painted her walls white. Hot and sticky, Kanan’s eyes rolled at the feeling of being filled up by Dia’s cum, and when she had pulled out of her, a steady stream of cum leaked out of Kanan’s entrance and onto the bedsheets. Mari, too, came, squirting Kanan’s face in her juices.

As Mari unwrapped her legs from around Kanan’s head, she noted the cum that was leaking out of her, and pat Kanan’s hip, almost as if she was telling her to, for a moment, sit on her face. Kanan did, squatting over Mari as Dia’s cum leaked from out of Kanan’s pussy and into her mouth, giggling at the taste. As the excess finished leaving Kanan’s pussy, Mari sat up and kissed her, giving Kanan all of the cum that leaked out of her. Mari pulled away after, giving Kanan minimal time for her taste to linger on her lips before she sat down with her legs splayed, pointing at her pussy.

“For me, Kanan-chan?”

Kanan giggled, and leaned in, giving Mari’s pussy a warm, sloppy kiss; she pushed her tongue into Mari and spilled all of her cum into her, pulling away only to see it lazily leaking out from her entrance as well; with only one orgasm, they were able to manage to make it look like she creampied both of them.

And, after they had finished looking like they were marked by Dia down there, they both cuddled her, giggling at how warm she felt.

“Kanan-san, Mari-san...” Dia began, almost as if she were trying to figure out what she should tell them.

“We missed you so much!” Mari squealed before kissing her cheek. “We were so excited that you’d be home and we didn’t know how we could say it!”

“We’re so glad you’re home, Dia-chan. It’s different without you,” Kanan added, nuzzling up to Dia and grazing her thigh against her overly-stimulated, softened dick.

“I missed you two as well,” Dia panted.

Kanan giggled, pressing her lips against Dia’s jawline as she grasped onto her balls, giving the sensitive organ a soft squeeze. “I could tell.” Mari responded with a giggle and she mirrored Kanan’s actions, her hand at the tip of her dick and rummaging her thumb underneath her foreskin.

“Do you think you have any more left in you, Dia-chan? I want to show you just _how_ much I’ve missed you!” Mari spoke up, almost unsatisfied with what Dia had just done to her before. “We haven’t even gotten to show you any of the toys we got!”  
“Toys?” Dia asked, her voice hazy.

“Should I go get them, Kanan-chan?”

Kanan nodded, looking towards Dia. “After all, Mari-chan and I still have to give you a show.”

Mari stood up. “Yes! We have all of these fantastic toys and--”

“Mari-san. Kanan-san.”

Kanan and Mari both looked towards Dia. “Yes?”

“I, uh, don’t mind cuddling you two right now.” As embarrassing as it felt for Dia to say that, she wasn’t scratching at her beauty mark, either. Kanan and Mari returned to being in Dia’s arms, wrapping their arms around her and giving her a soft squeeze.

“We could just spend time like this and I’d be happy with it.”

“Ah, Dia-chan, you’re making me blush!”

“How sweet of you,” Kanan commented with a kiss to her cheek.

“I missed you two so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Six months of writing. Wow. It feels like I started yesterday.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has at one point or another supported my writing. Here's to another six months!


End file.
